Something Something
by pokeveenz
Summary: Darien(Ash) and Bunny(Serena) were brutally murdered by their enemy without even getting a chance to taste of being with each other. but the Almighty has given them another chance and they are reborn as Ash and Serena with a new face. will they become one or someone will separate them once again? armourshipping ashxserena garyxmisty
1. Prologue

**Hi, there this is your pokeveenz with the new story. the name of the story is Something Something**

 **Hero: Ash Ketchum(Darien shields-past life name)**

 **parents**

 **mother: Delia Ketchum**

 **father: Red Ketchum**

 **heroine: Serena carter(Bunny Tsukino-past life name)(adopted)**

 **adopted parents**

 **mother: grace carter**

 **father: Nick Carter**

 **biological mother - Rose Carter**

 **antagonist: May** **maple** \- **Beryl** ( **past)**

 **Calem slate** - **Diamond** ( **past)**

 **other characters**

 **Gary Oak**

 **misty water flower**

 **Brock Harrison**

 **preview -** Darien and Bunny were brutally murdered by their enemy without even having a chance to taste of being with each other. but the Almighty has given them another chance and they are reborn as Ash and Serena with a new face. will they become one or someone will separate them once again? armourshipping

prologue

Darien and bunny holding each other and breathing heavily after running for so long. they were running from the psycho ex's Beryl and Diamond who were determined to kill them. Darien and bunny just got married and were heading towards their new home but they were ambushed by them with the deadly weapons.

bunny breathing heavily " Darien did we lost them "

Darien also breathing heavily " I think so "

bunny tearing up " I'm scared Darien "

Darien hugging and kissing her " don't worry I will not let anything happen to you or us and I'm going to beat them "

suddenly they hear an ominous laugh and they see Beryl and Calem laughing along with their men.

beryl speaks " do you really think that you are going to beat us seriously "

Darien covering bunny behind his back " Beryl and diamond, I'm warning you now, you let us go without harming us or else "

Diamond speaks " or else what, you can't do anything for us. our men are covering all around you. you can't escape us. bunny I'm giving you last chance, leave him and come with me, I'll protect you from everything "

bunny glaring at him " never, even if you kill me, I will not leave him "

Diamond " well then, your wish, if you want to be killed then go get killed " turning to Beryl " ready Beryl "

Beryl with a sinister smile " yes " turning to Darien " Darien I'm going to give you one more chance, come with me "

Darien glaring at her " never, even if you kill us, we will not give to you both and remember one thing that we will be back "

Beryl " fine, your wish " telling that they start to fire upon Darien and bunny

Darien and bunny hug each other and take the shots bravely. they see each other and kiss passionately for last time promising to meet once again in next life. suddenly one of the bullet goes through the bunny's head, enters Darien's head and exits Darien's head ending both their lives.

suddenly it starts to rain heavily, which shows that even the earth is weeping for the loss of a couple who set a new example for love.

70 years later

Nick Carter and his wife grace carter were sitting in the waiting room of the hospital for the news. Nick was devastated, he saw his baby sister's marriage fall apart, his brother-in-law left his pregnant sister for his wealthy parents. his brother in law told that he can leave his wife and child but can't leave the property. now his sister was having a baby, he hoped everything would be alright since his sister was fully heartbroken because of her husband who left her in this crucial time. suddenly Nick notices his wife calling him. he turns to her ask what

grace tells " doctor is coming "

Nick stands up along with his wife when he sees the doctor standing in front of them.

Nick frantically asks " doctor, how are my sister and her child "

doctor answers " well, the baby is healthy, your sister had a girl child, she weighs 5 pounds. but your sister... "

Nick asks panicked " what happened to my sister " grace holds his hand comforting him.

doctor answers sadly " well, she is bleeding a lot after the delivery and we tried everything to stop the bleeding but it is not stopping. I don't think she will make it, so please call whomever you want to call and she was asking for you both to speak " telling that he walks away leaving behind the couple who was crying inconsolably.

after controlling their emotions both go inside the ward to see her.

rose was lying on the bed and she was holding her baby in her hand. Nick notices his sister was crying seeing her daughter.

Nick and grace go near her to console her, they understand that she knows about her condition.

rose wipes her tear and looks towards her brother and tells " I know I'm dying but I'm not scared. brother and grace, I know that you will look after my daughter as your own when I'm gone, so will you promise me something "

both nods crying

rose tells " I don't want my baby to do the same mistake as me. I don't want my baby to fall in love with a wealthy guy who chooses his wealth upon his love so will you please see that she won't do that, I beg you both "

they both nod and grace answers " don't worry rose, from now on, your baby is my baby and we will look after her and we will make sure that she won't do anything like that "

rose genuinely smiles " thank you "

Nick wiping his tears " so what do you want to name her "

rose seeing her baby's serene face " Serena, Serena Carter "

all three adults smile seeing their baby's face and call her name ' Serena ' three times.

next day, rose passes away in her sleep. Nick cremate her and organizes a funeral in her name. then Nick and Grace adopt Serena officially.

2 years later

Nick and grace were frantically searching for their 2 years old daughter, she was playing in the play area and they were shopping near her but now she was missing. they came to Hoenn for a holiday with their daughter and they never expected this to happen.

on another side 2 years old Serena was crying for her parents. suddenly she notices a little boy coming near her.

he asks " what happened "

Serena tells sniffing" I'm scared, I lost my parents and I want my parents "

he smiles " don't worry, here " he gives her his teddy bear doll " this is my favorite teddy doll and this doll is my lucky charm and always fulfill my wishes, take it and this doll will bring back your parents "

she takes the doll, hugs it and asks the doll to bring her parents back. then both children's smiles and starts to play there.

he gets up and goes to get one more toy from the rack leaving his teddy doll with Serena. suddenly he hears his mother calling.

he turns to see his mother and father coming towards him.

his mother Delia frantically " ash where were you, baby, we were so worried that we lost you " his father Red nods hugging him

ash answers " mommy and daddy, I was playing with my friend. "

red asks "friend, where "

ash shows his fingers towards her but he sees that she is taken back by their parents. she was crying seeing towards him holding his teddy doll to her heart, seeing that even ash starts to cry for her telling that her parents took her away from him. their parents console him.

both the parents of Serena and Ash were confused seeing their children sad because of losing their friend who they met and formed a strong friendship bond in such a small time. Serena's parents also notice a teddy doll which she refuses to leave it. but what both couple parents didn't know that they are the soul mates, Darien and bunny who were reborn as Ash and Serena and they are prone to meet again and again till they become one after overcoming all the obstacles which are in their way.

 **well that's all for today's prologue**

 **so how was the prologue of this new story?**

 **more to come, so wait for it.**

 **please review and give your support.**

 **note: this story is not some complex story instead this story shows a cute love story between Ash and Serena who fights all odds to become one.**

 **and wait for the next chapter**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	2. chapter 1

**Hi, I'm back with a new chapter. please read and enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review. so without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

 **chapter 1**

...20 years later...

it's been 20 years since Serena received teddy doll from ash. now she was 22 years old who just wrote her final exam and waiting for results but still, she treats the teddy as her close friend. but she has forgotten ash and thinks that she received that doll from her parents. she has taken so care that it's still in full order. she resides in Kalos, a vanville town along with her parents.

Now Serena was searching for her doll frantically.

Serena after searching whole room " mom, did you see my teddy, it's missing in my room "

grace was preparing dinner, hearing her daughter asking about the doll, she answers " no sere, I don't know about that "

Serena dejected sits on the couch, she was feeling like crying for losing her teddy, don't know why she has such bond with her teddy. her father owns 100 acres of fertilised land where they grow different types of crops and also they own a milk dairy where 500 cows, 1000 sheep's are reared, her father has brought her so many dolls, toys in her childhood which she got bored when she grew up but somehow still she can't live without her teddy which was her first doll bought by her parents, she feels as if her heart is missing.

grace calls her " sere, dinner is ready "

Serena " I'm not hungry mom"

suddenly they hear someone entering the front door, they see Nick entering.

grace seeing her husband tells " Nick, please tell your daughter to come and eat her dinner "

Nick seeing her dejected face asks his wife " what happened to her, why the long face "

grace answers " she lost her teddy "

Nick hearing this laughs and tells his daughter " princess, you didn't lose your teddy, you left your teddy when you came to the barn to See Me " telling that he gives her the teddy

Serena squealing like a child " thank you so much dad, you are my hero "

her parents laugh at her antics and grace tells " so now we can have dinner "

Serena nods and goes to eat, nick joins her after washing his small shower.

...next day morning...

Serena and her parents were having breakfast when doorbells ring. nick excuses to get up and goes to open the door.

he opens the door to see Serena's close friend " Misty, come on in " turning back " sere, look who's here "

Serena gets up from the table and comes to the front door along with her mother to see her close friend misty.

Serena hugging her friend with a big smile on her face " haha, future bride, now you remember me haha "

her parents exclaim " future bride "

Serena answers separating from misty " oh you don't know, misty's marriage is in just 20 days with her fiance Gary oak " turning to misty " isn't misty"

hearing this misty blushes and all three laughs. after this they go to continue their breakfast, grace also serves misty her breakfast.

while eating Serena asks " so misty, how are the wedding preparations going on "

misty answers " it's going slow since you are not there, so I came to take you all to Kanto "

Nick pausing his eating " Now only, but there is time right, I mean we still got 20 days, why now only going with you "

grace nods her head

misty answers " uncle and aunty, I have parents but I'm closer to you both more than them and Serena, she is not only my close friend but also my sister. so please you have to come before everyone"

Nick frowning " misty I know how you feel about us and I'm very happy about it but now I have already harvested the crop and it is going to the market in one week and I can't leave that. please understand but I will definitely come one day before your marriage, I promise "

misty turns to grace

grace also answers " even I can't come leaving him because I know if I go, he will not take care of himself so even I'll come with him "

misty sadly " OK, at least please send Serena with me now only. please please please "

Nick slowly " apart from Serena for 20 days, I don't think I can... "

misty interrupting him pleads " please uncle "

Nick turns to Serena " what about you Serena, will you go with her "

Serena answers " if you both give permission, I'll go "

Nick with a smile turns to misty and says " OK you can take her with you to Kanto, pallet town "

misty squealing goes and hugs him tightly telling thank you continuously.

grace smiling " so when are you both leaving "

misty answers " today's evening flight and I have already booked all your tickets and since you are coming late, I will shift your both ticket to that day "

Nick answers " you don't have to do that "

misty smiling and doing puppy dog eyes " uncle, please "

Nick and grace seeing that face sighs, they can't say no to that face.

in evening Serena and misty boards, the plane to Kanto, Viridian city and then they are going to take a taxi to pallet town. Serena also takes her teddy along with her.

next day they reach the viridian city and they catch a taxi to pallet town.

in taxi Serena asks " hey mist, your house is in Viridian city why going now only to pallet town "

misty answers " oh, me and Gary decided that we will all stay at his mansion since it is so big and also our close family and friends. and we decided to get married in the backyard of that mansion only "

Serena " oh "

they reach the mansion after 1 hour of the ride. Serena greets everyone, Misty's parents, sister and her fiance Gary and his family.

...Sinnoh region ...

somewhere in Sinnoh region, twinleaf city, ash who was 23 years was sleeping. it was 1'0 clock afternoon and next to him slept his ex-girlfriend dawn who he met during the party and had one night stand, he was a playboy but when asked about him being a player, he would just answer that he will stop being playboy when he meets his other half, his soul mate.

ash stirs when he hears his phone ringing, he picks up the phone and answers it " hello "

from other side red speaks " ash, where are you, my son, you didn't come home last night "

ash with a smile answers " oh dad, it's you, well last night I had a party where I met dawn there, I was with her whole night "

red exclaims " party, why didn't you call me, I would have been saved from your mom for a night. that's oK, now come home, your mom screaming at me since you didn't come yet"

ash laughs and tells " fine dad, bye " telling that he cuts the call and searches for his clothes and after wearing clothes he leaves the room.

during night ash was having dinner with his parents.

suddenly his mom asks " ash where were you last night "

ash pausing his eating answers " oh me, I went out to party and I spent a night with some of my friends "

Delia " oh " turning to red she asks " red, I heard you gave a big amount to the orphanage "

red nervously answers " hmm yeah and they needed it "

Delia annoyed " it's such a waste, you could have donated to our ladies club " turning to ash " ash do you remember right, that in just 20 days your close friend is getting married "

ash thinking " who is my close friend, I don't have anyone "

Delia slapping his shoulder " ash stop your nonsense, your CLOSE FRIEND Gary's marriage with your other friend misty. and you are coming with me for the marriage and you haven't seen Gary and misty for 10 years, so no fighting, you understand " seeing ash nodding his head " good, our flight leaves tonight. do you understand "

ash grumbles " yes mom "

red wiping his mouth " wow marriage and going back to Kanto especially pallet town, I'm thrilled, I'll go and pack my bag " telling that he gets up

but Delia stops him " where are you going, you are not coming with us to pallet town since you have a conference to attend in Johto, so you're going there, do you understand "

red mutters " yes ma'am "

at night ash and Delia boards, the plane to Kanto, the viridian city where Delia was dragging Ash since ash was sad leaving his father at home who was leaving next day for Johto.

it was 10 clock in the morning when they reached the viridian city and took a taxi to pallet town.

they reached the mansion and both got down. ash runs to greets everyone.

seeing Gary he asks " Hey Gary, I heard your getting married, that too with Misty "

Gary smiling sheepishly " well it just happened "

ash mocks him and asks " so where is Misty Now "

Gary taking his hands " she is in her room, I'll take you to her "

ash releasing his hand from Gary " don't, I'll go and meet her" telling that he runs away

he goes in search of her room and he finds her room. he notices that she is picking something from the floor, he tiptoes to the room and hugs her from the behind to surprise her, he spins her around and sees her reflection in the mirror.

he wowed tells " wow misty, I didn't know you are so beautiful and if I knew before how beautiful you are means I would have stolen you from Gary "

suddenly she screams which makes ash release her,

she spins around and tells " I'm not misty, I'm her friend Serena "

ash coming near her " don't tell lie misty, come and give me a hug to your lovely friend and maybe a future lover who is going to steal you from him, that smelly Gary bear "telling that he goes to hug her but she screams Misty's name.

suddenly misty and Gary comes to the door

misty asks for Serena " sere, what happened "

Serena glaring at ash " this pervert here thinks that I'm Misty, I'm telling him continuously that I'm not you but he is not ready to believe and he is trying to hug me, such a pervert monkey "

misty turning to ash " ash, she is definitely not me, she is my close friend Serena how can you mistake her for me "

ash laughing " even I thought like that, how can you be so beautiful but just got confused "

misty glowering at ash goes to him and starts to beat him.

Gary laughing tells " misty stop it, I want my friend alive till our marriage since he is my best man, you can kill him after the marriage, so please leave him for me "

misty huffs " fine, I'll spare you ash Ketchum for now, and don't you dare trouble my friend " telling that she goes away after telling Serena that she will come in a minute and Gary follows her.

after they go out, ash sees Serena who is standing quietly. he goes near her with an intimidating seducing look which results in Serena backs away.

ash with a seducing look " you think I'm a big flirt, a pervert, a big playboy who plays with girls feeling, does a, b, c, d till X, y, z and leave her "

Serena nods timidly

ash coming fully near her face " I'm definitely like that, so be careful of me "

telling that he goes away smirking leaving fuming Serena behind.

 **well that's all for today's chapter**

 **in this story, Serena loves and values her parent's words more than everything.**

 **ash is closer to his dad than his mother. ash is a childhood friend of both Gary and misty**

 **in this story, Delia is very money minded and red wants to help people.**

 **let's see what happens in the next chapter.**

 **let's see how ash and Serena will fall in love.**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	3. chapter 2

**hi, I'm back with a new chapter. well in my last chapter we saw that now ash and Serena are grown into an adult and they came to Kanto, pallet town to attend misty and Gary's marriage. there was a small clash between the two at the first meeting itself, well let's see how they will fall in love.**

 **\- Serena was 2 years and ash was 3 years** **old** **when they met in childhood so it is impossible for them to remember.**

 **well without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

 **chapter** **2**

...18 days for the marriage ...

ash with a seducing look " you think I'm a big flirt, a pervert, a big playboy who plays with girls feeling, does a, b, c, d till X, y, z and leave her "

Serena nods timidly

ash coming fully near her face " I'm definitely like that, so be careful of me "

telling that he goes away smirking leaving fuming Serena behind.

ash comes out of Serena's room to see Gary and misty waiting for him.

Gary asks with a mocking smile " what was that ash, how can you mistake in recognizing misty when you speak with us every month during our video call"

misty glaring at him " yeah ash, answer him now "

ash laughing " well I did confuse at first, but after seeing her face in the mirror I knew that it was not you. but seeing her cute face which looked like deer caught in traffic didn't resist me to tease her "

misty glowers " you teased her, how dare you tease my close friend, I'm going to beat the shit out of you "

ash still laughing " chill misty, it's no big deal and she is so beautiful I'm mesmerized with her at the first site "

Gary smirking at this since he can see in Ash's eyes that he is attracted to that girl at the first meeting itself.

misty glowering at him " don't you dare ash Ketchum, if you lay one hand on her, I'm going to rip you limb from limb, do you understand "

seeing her anger and knowing that she will do what she said both ash and Gary covers and nods their head.

misty huffs and goes to speak with her friend Serena.

after speaking with Misty, Serena was feeling little better and she was going to make herself a smoothie to relieve her stress. she was still angry at that pervert monkey, how dare he talk to her like that.

Serena goes to the kitchen to make smoothies where she meets Daisy, Gary's sister along with another person which is non other than Delia.

seeing Serena's angry face Daisy asks " what happened Serena, why are you mad "

Serena fumes "I'm mad because of that pervert monkey "

Daisy confused asks " pervert monkey, who!? "

Serena tells with sarcasm " that guy who came from Sinnoh, that Gary's friend " hearing this Daisy signals to Serena to stop since Delia was in the kitchen but Serena continues to fume without noticing Delia's glare " what's his name, oh ash Ketchum, their parents should have named him monkey Ketchum "

turning to Delia " isn't aunty, you know you should not blame him, you should blame his parent's upbringing, right aunty "

Daisy decides to stop Serena's rambling " Serena do you know who this aunty is "

Serena answers with a big smile " hmm yeah, she is a new aunty who came for the marriage, isn't aunty "

Daisy tells " well this aunty is the mother of that pervert monkey "

Serena exclaims " what! " she turns to Delia to confirm, to which Delia nods sternly because of which Serena quickly say sorry and run from the kitchen where she crashes with Brock, other best friend of Gary and ash, who tries to flirt with her but she smartly escapes from him.

...17 days...

next day early morning Harry waterflower, Misty's father gets a call.

he picks the call and answers " hello "

from another side " what Harry, your daughter's marriage has been fixed and you didn't even invite me, did you forgot your business partner "

Harry laughing " oh common Norman, how can I forget you "

Norman tells " then you didn't even invite me "

Harry tells " do I need to invite you, so tomorrow only, bring your whole family to pallet town and stay with us till the marriage finishes since all close family and friends are coming and staying with us "

Norman happily answers " good Ill tomorrow only, III use my private jet, okay bye "

Harry answers " bye "

telling that he cuts the call.

...oooo...

at evening Serena was coming out of her room when she saw ash coming her way .she was avoiding an encounter with him all morning since he always teases her and so now to escape him she hides behind the wall next to her room.

suddenly she hears " boom " next to her. she sees ash standing next to her in swim trunks. she fumes and tries to walk away but ash follows her.

ash tries to talk with her " hey I got the news from the kitchen that you called me monkey "

Serena annoyed tells sarcastically " no no, I didn't tell monkey, I specifically called you, pervert monkey "

ash battling his eyes to her " I'm not that bad, I'm just... "

Serena huffs " I should have called you perverted gorilla "

suddenly Brock comes who was also wearing swim trunks and tries to flirt with her but she fumes and walks away because of ash and Brock's antics. ash laughs and goes away taking Brock with him to pool, even misty and Gary also joins them in the pool.

Harry and all the adults were enjoying seeing their children playing in the pool. suddenly Harry hears a car entering, he sees Norman and his family getting out of the car. he happily goes to greet them.

Harry shaking Norman's hand " hey Norman, glad you came "

Norman smiles and introduces his family " well how couldn't I come, Harry this is my daughter may maple, sorry my wife and son couldn't come "

Harry smiles " that's OK " he turns to may " hello may how are you doing "

but may ignore him since she was mesmerized by Ash's body, physic everything and asks " uncle who is that guy, wearing red swim trunks who is playing in that pool "

Harry answers with a smile " oh him, my daughter Misty and son in law Gary's close friend Ash Ketchum, a big billionaire red Ketchum's son "

Norman exclaims " Red Ketchum's son, wow "

Harry and Norman continue to speak but may still mesmerize by ash and goes to them.

may introduce herself to them " hi, I'm May maple daughter of Norman maple "

everyone waves at her and ash tells " hi, come and join us in the pool "

after playing in the pool ash moves from the pool and binds a towel on his waist and takes off his trunks. when he was going to his room his phone rings. he picks the call.

ash answers " hello "

from another side " hey buddy, how are you doing, are you missing your best friend "

ash with a big smile " his dad, I'm doing fine, and I'm missing you, so how are you doing in Hoenn " while speaking only he goes towards his room.

red answers " I'm doing good, so how is pallet town "

ash tells " it is wonderful, dad I'll call you afterward since I was playing in the pool and now I'm only in the towel without anything "

red laughs " OK Bye "

ash enters the room telling " bye " and cuts the phone, he throws the phone and tries to remove the towel. suddenly Serena comes out of the bathroom, she sees ash standing without any clothes, seeing him she screams.

ash once again binds the towel to his waist asks frantically " what are you doing in my room "

Serena annoyed answers " are you crazy, this is my room, now get out of the room "

ash sees the room and realizes it was indeed Serena's room. he tells n "fine, I came to your room by mistake. hmm, I hope you didn't see anything "

Serena covering her eyes " no, now get out "

he goes away but before he leaves he sees a teddy doll and tells " hey, nice doll "

suddenly Serena exclaims " hey, don't touch it, I don't like when someone touches my doll"

ash with a playful smile goes to doll and pet it, suddenly he takes the doll and runs around the room which results in Serena running to catch him. he takes the scissors and threatens to cut it.

but Serena sadly tells " please don't cut it, it's my first and favorite doll given by my parents. it's my life "

ash answers " oh, it's your favorite doll ha, here take it " telling that he goes to give the doll, when she comes near to take the doll, he goes to cut the doll along the neck which results in Serena's screech and she closes her eyes to not to watch her doll getting cut. suddenly she feels something touching her nose, she slowly opens her eyes to see that her doll is OK and he was just playing with her.

she roughly grabs the doll from and tells " get out "signaling the door

ash smiling answers " OK, OK I'm going " telling that he turns to leave the room but once again turns to Serena with a mocking smile, he asks " I have a doubt"

Serena glaring answers " what it is "

ash asks " well I'm teasing you, all the time since I came here. if there were another girl means, she would have slapped me, but you didn't. soo something-something "

Serena now annoyed " nothing nothing "

ash once again mocks her " something-something "

she tells nothing and pushes him out of the door and closes the door on him.

ash sighs and turns to goes to his room but realizes that his towel is missing. he screams and covers himself and runs to his room.

... ooh...

at night Harry and Norman were drinking when Norman asks

" Harry, that boy ash is so charming "

Harry knowing his friends tells " Norman, tell me what it is straightly "

Norman with a smile " well I thought my daughter and him is a match made in heaven, so if you speak with his mother "

Harry saw his friend " look Norman, I know Delia, she will agree since you match her status so tell your girl to woo him so that it's easy "

Norman laughs and tells " you don't have to worry about it, because my daughter has already started to use her charms on him. and knowing my daughter, she will go to any length "

they laugh and continues to drink.

...16 days...

may was searching for ash from the morning. she was wearing a very sexy dress. she comes across the lawn where she finds ash lying on the grass and doing something on his laptop.

she goes to him and asks " hey ash, what are you doing "

ash continuing doing his work " I'm sending an email to my dad "

she tells " oh, this rose is for you " gives a rose

he takes the rose and keeps on his ears

may seeing this asks " hey why did you keep it there "

he simply answers " it's the only place where I can keep it "

may ask eagerly " so do you like anything special to eat "

ash looking her face " oh, I like cake, strawberry cake "

may smile at him and goes away leaving ash to his work.

may now very happy to go to the kitchen to see Serena, misty and Gary speaking.

seeing may entering misty asks " what do you want may "

may tell " oh I don't want anything, I just wanted to prepare strawberry cake"

Serena hearing this tells " I will prepare it for you "

may nodding her head " no way I'll prepare from scratch "

telling that she starts to bake but instead of sugar, she puts salt in it. seeing that Serena goes to stop that but Misty and Gary stops her and tells to see the fun. they see her baking and preparing strawberry cake. here Serena wanted to tell but Misty and Gary were stopping her.

after preparing she takes the cake calling " ash, look what I have baked for you "

after learning that cake is for ash, misty and Gary goes to stop may but Serena shows knife and threatens not to tell. all three goes to see ash and his reaction.

may brings ash to the dinner table and cut a slice for him.

may keeping the slice in front " here, your favorite strawberry cake "

ash very happy tells " thank you very much may " he goes to eat but sees Serena, misty and Gary hiding behind the wall where Gary was shaking his head 'no'

knowing that something is wrong with a cake he hesitates to eat.

suddenly Norman comes there and tells " wow, cake, who prepared it "

Ash happily tells " your daughter uncle, here please taste it " telling that he gives the slice to him

Norman takes the slice and tastes it. he winces because of the saltiness, he sees Harry coming his way.

Harry coming there asks " wow cake, where is my cake "

Norman gives the whole cake and also his slice " here you can have all the cake "

Harry takes the cake and tastes it, suddenly both laugh nervously and then they scream at may, not to cook or bake in future.

seeing this ash laughs and tells " uncle, she is not the one " telling indirectly that to stop his daughter's advance, he goes away leaving frowning Norman, Harry and may behind.

even Serena was frowning since ash didn't eat the cake. he was so irritating, always teasing her. she goes to the backyard where she sees clothes are kept for drying. she notices Ash's jacket, she takes the jacket and twists it as if she is twisting ash. she shakes the jacket as if she is shaking him.

she once again puts back the jacket back and threatens to that jacket thinking it is Ash " if you tease me once again, I'm going to do more than this, do you understand "

telling that she turns to see real ash standing there glaring at her. he comes near her and starts to imitates her but suddenly they hears may's voice calling him. ash panics and hides behind the clothes pleading Serena not to tell.

may coming to Serena asks" hmm, I don't know, I also don't know that he is standing behind this clothes. "

may go and find him standing there, she squeals and drag him where he glares at laughing Serena.

 **well, that's all for today's chapter. in today's chapter, we saw many things happening which is all becoming a step for the eternal love of ash and Serena. but will it be easy or become difficult because of May, her father, Misty's father and especially ash's mom. let's see in the future chapters** **and please don't forget to review the chapter and please tell how was this chapter.**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


	4. chapter 3

**hi, I'm back with a new chapter. in my last chapter, we saw many bits like ash, Serena encountering for the first time, in the beginning only Serena creating a bad impression in front of Delia, enter of May and her father, and may** **pursuing ash strongly and finally ash attraction towards Serena. well, let's see when will they realize that they have feelings for each other and finally fall in love. I'm telling you because their road is not easy to become one even if they fall in love easily.** **so without waiting further let's start this chapter.**

 **chapter 3**

suddenly they hear may's voice calling him. ash panics and hides behind the clothes pleading Serena not to tell.

may coming to Serena asks " Serena did you see ash anywhere here "

Serena looking towards where ash is standing tells" hmm, I don't know, I also don't know that he is standing behind this clothes. "

may go and find him standing there, she squeals and drag him where he glares at laughing Serena.

ash asks may " may where are you dragging me "

may with a wide smile answers " well I came to tell you that my friends are coming and they want to meet you and speak with you "

ash now confused " what do they want to speak with me "

may laughing " oh come on ash, you are like a celebrity, your father always win the best businessman of the year award every year without, so who doesn't want to meet you .more than that your mom was searching for you to meet your mom and come back to me so that I can introduce you to my friends "

ash grumbles " fine " telling that he goes away

...oooo...

ash comes to the living room to see all adults speaking.

he asks his mom " mom did you call me "

Delia smoking at him " yes ash, I wanted to say you not to go anywhere today since blue and Harry organized a big party today evening OK "

ash with a smile " oh OK, I had plans to go out tonight but don't worry I'll cancel it "

Delia very happy " good, now what you're doing "

ash frowning " well may's friends came who wants to meet me so I'm going to meet them "

Delia understanding " oh then you go"

hearing that ash goes to face hell, that is what he is feeling since he met may, always clingy.

after he goes Norman speaks " Mrs. Ketchum, this day your son and my daughter is spending lots of time, isn't "

Delia smiling " yeah I think something is going on with both of them "

Norman saw the right time " wouldn't be good for us if they marry, I mean now me and Harry are partners and when our children's marry we can be partners and merge our company into one, then our three empires will become one and then no one can stand against it what you say "

Delia after thinking " wow, it's a good idea, don't worry even if my son doesn't agree, I will make him agree to marry your daughter because my son will never go against me "

all adults become happy except blue oak since he doubts that somewhere it is going wrong. he sees his son frowning who was standing next to the door which confirms his doubt. he sees his son goes out where misty joins Gary and goes to the lawn.

...oooo...

two hours later ash was sitting with may and her friends, even misty and Gary was with them. Serena comes there with a juice for everyone and after serving she tries to go away but Misty held her back.

may babbling about Ash and his wealth which was making him very uneasy " you guys know Ash has so much wealth that they are capable of buying a whole Sinnoh region "

ash tries to stop her " may please stop "

may patting on his shoulder " oh common ash, it is normal to discuss this since the person present here all are rich " pausing she continues " well I know about everyone's status here but what about you Serena, are you rich, how much money do you have "

Serena simply with a smile " even I'm rich, I have 100 acres of land, 100 cattle, 500 sheep and poultry " she pauses with a thought and continues " more than that, I have my parents who love me more than all the money and rich and I love them more than my life " telling that she goes away and misty, Gary joins her

here ash cannot take his eyes off her.

seeing ash looking at Serena, may whines " ash why are you seeing her "

ash turning back " don't know, she intrigues me, I mean I see so many different faces of her, and she, without even trying she attracts many people. interesting very interesting "

seeing ash getting attracted to Serena, may whines " ash, why are you speaking about her, you need to concentrate only on me " because of which ash winces

...oooo...

it was just 2 hours before the party and misty and Serena was getting ready.

Serena after wearing shows " how is it, how am I looking "

misty with a big smile " wow sere, you look gorgeous. if I was a boy, I would have married you right away "

Serena shyly blushes " misty "

misty laughs " it's true "

Serena slightly adjusting her dress " well don't you think that this dress is slightly revealing, I mean I never liked this dress. my other friend Shauna forced me to buy this "

misty patting her shoulder " come on, it is OK to show some skin. so let's finish our make up "

Serena smiling " fine "

it was party time and the lawn was decorated fully, food and drinks were arranged, and the guests were started to come and the adults were already got ready and was speaking with the guests. one by one children's starts to come, first misty and Gary gives a grand entry to the party then ash and may where May was dragging ash. to escape from may's grip, ash smartly takes Brock's hand exchanges with his hand and he hides behind misty and Gary. may dragging Brock thinking him ash introduces him to her other friends who were not present before.

may with a wide smile " hey girls, this is my boyfriend and you know how rich he is " telling that she sees his face to get shocked

she exclaims " what are you doing and where is ash"

Brock laughing mocking her " well he kept your hand in mine and escaped, so what do you say, will you be my girlfriend and bear me a child " with a puppy dog eyes

she growls and goes in search of ash. ash who was hiding sighs in relief.

ash with a relief " thank god she went that way, I can be free for some time from her, she attaches to me like a leech "

misty laughing at her " she was just like that with that drew until his father went bankrupt "

ash exclaims " what "

Gary continues " yeah, I knew drew, he went into bad depression, he has suffered a lot because of her "

ash sighing " man I better maintain a distance from her "

Gary and Misty nods, suddenly blue calls them to meet his partners. Gary and Misty tell that they will come back and goes to their father blue.

ash was going to see his mother but gets stunned after seeing Serena, she was looking so gorgeous, he was feeling butterflies in his stomach. he notices many men ogling her and feels like taking her to a place where no one is there. she was going to speak with someone when he notices something so he immediately goes and stand back of her and covering her. seeing this she gets annoyed and moves away from there but he trails behind her.

she gets angry and frantically asks" why are you following me, what if someone sees us, they might think that something is going on between us to go away "

ash asks frantically " I can't so please come aside"

Serena walking away asks " why, I don't want you behind me, so go and I'm not at all coming with you "

ash once again tells " please come to that side "

she once again tells " no "

ash sighs trailing behind her " your tops hooks is open and it is revealing your beautiful back "

Serena stopping once but thinking he is fooling her starts to walk telling " no, your lying and I'm not going to believe you "

ash continue to trail behind her tells " you have two moles where one mole is big and another one is small "

Serena stops in track and checks when she confirms he is telling truth, she runs and stands behind the wall and tries to put the hook but fails.

seeing her attempts, ash goes to Misty who was speaking with Gary and tells " hey mist, your friend is calling you there " showing his finger towards Serena "

misty sees Serena indeed calling her, she excuses herself and goes to Serena.

misty asks " what happened Serena "

Serena tells frantically " hey help me misty, my top's hooks is open and I can't hook it back so, please "

misty smiling goes behind her and put the hooks and after that, she excuses and goes to Gary's side. here Serena's eyes were searching for ash.

suddenly ash comes next to her and asks " are you searching for me "

Serena seeing him tells " who would search you ahhh "

ash mocks her " oh come on, admit it that you were searching for me "

Serena huffs " fine I was searching for you "

ash with a wide smile " finally you admitted it, so why were you searching for me "

Serena smiling with gratitude " well I wanted to thank you and wanted to tell you that you are a good monkey "

ash with happiness pats his own shoulder and tells " congrats ash "

Serena seeing this confused asks " what are you doing "

ash smiling " well I just got promoted from pervert monkey to good monkey, "

Serena smiles and tries to go away

ash stops her and asks " hey I have a doubt "

Serena asks " what it is "

ask with a smile " well I got promoted from pervert to good monkey, so maybe something triggered in you "

Serena now confused " what! "

ash with a playful smile " something-something "

Serena quickly tells " nothing nothing "

ash once again " no there is something-something "

she finally tells " nothing " and goes away but he follows her and teases her throughout the party. she was very much annoyed at first but now she was starting to feel comfortable around him, actually more comfortable. he was following her still mocking her something-something, she did many things to escape him and one time by mistake she crashed Delia which angered Delia, she poured ice cubes inside his shirt, told may about him who was searching for him but still, he escaped may and once again followed her constantly telling something-something.

she finally escaped and sighs in relief when she hides behind the wall. she was about to go inside when she sees misty speaking with a guy where that guy was speaking rashly and misty was on the verge of tears. she goes to misty when that guy leaves, and misty hugs her crying when she sees Serena and tells everything.

Serena thinking for some time goes to ash giving her hands who tells " something-something " to which she nods which makes him happy and he dances around making some of the guests think that he is mad.

...oooo...

after the party, Serena, ash and misty gathered in his room where misty tells everything.

misty crying tells " his name is Rudy, I met him when I went to the orange island for an internship. me and Gary were in break and once I went to pub where I met him, at first meeting I felt he is good and I agreed to dance with him, it was sensual slow song for which we danced and while dancing he started to touch me where he shouldn't touch, I thought he is drunk because of which he is doing like that so I told him nicely but he kissed me forcefully, then I slapped him and went from there " she continues to sob

Serena comforts her and tells her to continue to which misty continues "after that, I saw him today only. Now he is blackmailing me by showing the photos of that time which shows him touching me and kissing me that he will make copies of it and give it to Gary and his family if I don't give him money and spend a night with him, he has given me 2 days maximum. what to do, I know about Gary and he won't believe me, I have already separated from him once and I don't want to separate from him " telling that she cries continuously

ash now annoyed asks Serena " is this your something-something "

Serena taking his hands " please ash, you are a youngster and adults won't understand and finally Gary, he never thinks before acting his feeling. please ash help us "

ash after thinking and knowing about Gary and misty fully, tells " fine, don't worry about it, I'll solve this problem and I'll get that photos back and give it you "

Serena hearing this squeals " thank you so much ash "

ash turning to Serena tells " and you are coming with me "

Serena nods.

ash asks " where did he tell you to come "

misty sniffing tells " he is staying in his rented house in pallet town. I'll give you the address " telling that she writes the address and gives him

...15 days...

ash and Serena watch his home whole day and watches his activities, they see that at night he is going out with a girl. thinking this is their chance, ash and Serena enters the house easily, since that idiot Rudy forgot to lock. they tiptoe into the house when ash was about to stamp on the dog by mistake, Serena saves him. they silently and quickly move away from the dog and starts to search the whole house. while searching ash comes across a pen drive, photocopies and camera, he takes everything and starts to search for Serena.

Serena was searching in one of the drawers of the table suddenly someone pats on her back for which screeches

ash calming her " hey, calm down, it's me, I got everything, every proof he had, so let's go "

Serena sighs in relief and smiles but that smile disappear seeing the growling dog back of them.

she asks to do ash " what to do now "

ash who was stunned seeing the growling dog tells " run "

both runs fast which results in dog chasing them. they immediately run to the bathroom where they hide in the shower room and close the sliding door. it was very congested and Serena was becoming very uncomfortable.

she asks " what to do now "

ash seeing the dog from the crack of the door tells " do one thing, you open the door slowly and go first which results in a dog following you and then I'll go and give this to Misty "

Serena glares at me " are you joking "

ash simply answers " no I'm serious "

Serena annoyed " then you do that and I will give them to misty "

ash simply " fine " telling that he goes to open the door .

she stops him holding his shoulder with concern and tells " hey it will bite you "

he freezes because of the current shock he felt when she held him with concern. even she felt the same and separates from him.

ash finally shows his playful smile.

then they try many tactics to escape the dog from everything fails. suddenly the valve opens and shower starts because of which both start to become wet.

Serena irritated " ash will you stop that shower"

ash nods and tries to close the valve but it comes into his hand because of which Serena becomes angry. when it became unbearable because of the water he stands in front of her and water falls only on him. suddenly his phone rings which he picks the call.

from another side " darling I miss you "

ash with a sexy voice " I miss you too baby "

their conversation continues because of which Serena becomes jealous. when she heard them talking about sex and...etc

she blasted him telling " are you nuts, we are in the middle of something "

ash laughing cuts the call and tells " jealous much "

Serena annoyed " why should I be jealous of you "

ash with a smile " because you have something-something towards me "

Serena huffs " cut your bullshit and think how we can escape "

ash giving a smile sees the dog once again and sees that dog is sleeping, so ash signals Serena and they tiptoe from the bathroom and closes the door behind. they try to go out but suddenly they see Rudy standing in front of them holding a gun and pointing at them leaving ash and Serena is shocked.

 **well, that's all for today's chapter.**

 **will Rudy shoot them and kill them before they understand their feelings** **and fall in love**

 **or will ash or Serena escape smartly?**

 **let's see in the next chapter.**

 **till then me signing off bye : )**


End file.
